Until Angel's close your Eyes
by Gatomon1
Summary: A really sweet and sad Takari...What happens when Kari is on the verge of death? Please read and review!


~*TK's point of View*~

Alright. Another Takari from me…*sigh* I wish that this could have been Kekari, but I've promised out about 100000000000000000 Takari's and thought that I'd get a start on them. v^_~ Oh, and the song is MINE! ALL MINE! *I* wrote it. ME. All by myself. v^_~ I'm so proud…

Dedication: Here you go, Maggie. One of the two Takari's that I promised you. v^_~ enjoy!

~*Until Angel's close your Eyes*~

~*TK's point of View*~

~*Flashback*~

__

Angel's like their faces to,

Be covered in a smile,

Her face was tear stained. Tear stained and pale. Her hair hung limply around her shoulders. But Kari still looked beyond beautiful to me.

Her face was tear stained…something was wrong.

"Kari…" as I said her name, I was filled with love for my girlfriend. She was so special to me…

"What's wrong?"

She just looked at me. And I felt a sinking sensation of dread.

__

Angel's like to be filled,

With joy that's not on trial.

She wasn't filled with joy, as she usually was. Something was wrong. Seriously wrong.

But usually…usually, nothing could take away her happiness…that inner joy that she always felt.

Unless…

__

But it's not always that way,

Sometimes, they cry, too,

No. No! 

"Kari, tell me what's wrong…please…"

Once again, she just looked at me, before finally opening her mouth to speak.

"I've been re-diagnosed with cancer."

__

For when they see your world is gray,

They'll cry along with you.

~*End of Flashback*~

Those were the words that tore my world apart. Kari had been re-diagnosed with cancer. She had been diagnosed with this terrible curse at the age of 14. Had suffered through treatments for a year. And had been in remission for almost two years. 

I had really thought that she had been cured! There had been no signs for…for almost two years. But, here she was. Cancer.

__

And when you hurt,

And when you pain,

"TK…I'm scared. I don't want to die."

Her voice brought me back to the present, and I looked towards the sound of her voice. She lay, face pale, on an endless bed of white.

I hated hospitals! I would hate them forever. Forever, hospitals would just be the place that Kari had to come back to. The place that, either, she would forever have to come back to, or the place in which she would die.

I didn't know how she had stood it. A month, already. A month since the doctors had broken the news to her…to us…

__

When it's time, to them, to convert,

Your life they will maintain.

Oh, God…I didn't want her to die…she meant everything to me…she was my whole life! My whole damn life, and she was being taken away from me!

If she died, I may as well just kill myself.

She was my light when it was dark. My hope when I despaired. My love when I wallowed in hate and self pity.

Everything. But she was dying.

__

Oh, when Angel's close your eyes,

I'll be there, I swear.

Anytime, now, Angel's could close her eyes. Anytime, now, Angel's could descend and tell her that it's time to go. 

Anytime, now, Angel's could fly down around her and gently grasp at her soul, as her body died and withered away.

At least that was a comfort. Knowing that her soul would live on, even if her body was dead…because I had no doubt…_no doubt_ whatsoever, that she would go to heaven.

__

Forever and for always, no matter where.

Until Angel's close your eyes.

I wouldn't leave her side. I would wait here, until the Angel's decided she'd lived her life.

But she hadn't! We'd had plans! We'd been in love.

And now, the Angel's wanted to close her eyes. To close her eyes, forever, to the world of the living.

I knew that she would be watching from heaven…but it just wasn't the same. I needed her. They didn't! _I_ did.

__

Oh, we can't live forever,

And sometime we have to die,

Couldn't they see? Couldn't they see that I needed her more?

Oh, please, Kari…live…for me…

Oh, please, Angels…let her live…for me…

__

And when it is your turn,

They'll help you too the sky.

I looked at her, and knew that the time was drawing near. Soon, her eyes would close. Close by the touch of Angel's. Soon, she would ascend to a better place…soon, she would be out of her pain and misery…

But I could see, that, no matter how much pain she was in, that she wanted to live. She wanted to live…to stay here…with me!

Couldn't they see that? Why did they have to close her eyes so soon?

~*Kari's point of View*~

__

Oh, when Angel's close your eyes,

I'll be there, I swear.

"TK, I'm scared. I don't want to die!" I could hear my voice. And I was ashamed. I couldn't act like this. I had to be brave…

TK's eyes looked about as scared as I felt. Without a word, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine, silencing anything else that I might have said.

__

Forever and for always, no matter where.

Until Angel's close your eyes.

As my fingers combed through his hair, pressing him closer to me, I knew that this would probably be the last time I would be able to do so. The last time I would feel his body pressed close against mine…the last time I would draw from his strength. The last time we would ever kiss, expressing all of our emotions without a word…

The last time…

I could feel tears falling from my eyes as we pulled apart. I looked down, not wanting him to see that I was crying.

__

And I'll be there, as well,

Never to leave your side,

Until, in heaven, you dwell,

But he gently placed one hand underneath my chin, raising my head so that he could look me in the eyes.

With a shock, I realized that he, too, was crying.

I reached up one hand, and almost unconsciously wiped away his tears, feeling his smooth cheek beneath my fingers.

The last time I would ever be able to do that, too…

__

And even longer I'll reside,

Oh, when Angel's close your eyes.

He pulled me back to him, crushing me against his body, then pulled away again, wiping my tears away as I had his.

He pulled me back to him, again. Holding me with a force that I would never feel again.

And he whispered into my ear…

__

"When Angel's close your eyes,

I'll be there, I swear.

Forever and for always, no matter where.

Until Angel's close your eyes."

I looked up at him with all the love that I felt in my heart. And he looked back with that same love shining in his eyes.

I wanted to stay with him forever…forever and for always…but I knew that it was time.

He'd be here. He promised. He'd stay with me. 'Until Angel's close you eyes,' he said.

Until Angle's close my eyes. That's how long he would stay. He would be right here…

Until Angel's…

The End.

*re-reads* Alright…okay. So that was sad. Very sad. Too me. Now. I know what question I'm going to get bombarded with. "Did Kari live?" well, here's your answer. You want her to live? She lives. You don't want her to live? She's dead. Pretty cool, huh? No everybody's happy. v^_~ I really hope that you guys liked this…and PLEASE review!

Gatomon_1


End file.
